


【Jaydick】我们

by SanDouhan



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, It shows a certain political inclination, M/M, lack of moral, ons - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 我们是彼此共生的社会的一部分，我们渴望彼此，我们唾弃彼此。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 7





	【Jaydick】我们

**Author's Note:**

> 我在这篇文章表达了某种政治倾向，但我并不喜欢讨论政治，所以请不要发表此方面的任何意见。我只是希望展示在特定环境下的Jason和Dick的爱情，但也许这种爱很扭曲……

迪克感觉到自己越来越难以承受这种痛苦——每晚梦见那条长长的旋转楼梯，那个皮肤青白的男孩，在那条楼梯上残忍地勾起他罪恶的快乐。  
他只是一个可怜的贝塔，生命科学园的高级实验员之一，在过去的2年又147天里他重复着在胚胎实验室的观察工作，他要保证那些贝塔子宫的生殖效率，不停地孕育更多的伽马同卵胞胎，而那些德尔塔和艾普西龙则属于更加冰冷的生殖工厂。同样在实验室工作的红发贝塔，沃利·韦斯特比他更为适应这份工作，在工作之余他有自己的爱好——在每个大轮休中选择一个人工打造的恐怖景点旅行。迪克以前经常参与这种放松活动，但现在他觉得自己无福消受了。他的梦魇抢走了他所有的精力，他需要休息却又会在睡眠深处再次沉进泥潭。  
“你需要一点性爱的刺激。”芭芭拉推了推她的眼镜，藏在方框眼镜后的那双眼睛仿佛刺中了他的内心，但是她并不能像X光一样真正看穿他的内心。聪明如她，但有时也和这世界上的所有人一样愚钝。在她眼里自己可能是一个有着基因缺陷的贝塔，不懂得如何用睡眠、玩乐麻痹自己的大脑，而只想着怎样清醒，清醒地思考，清醒地感受痛苦。迪克调整了自己的领带，勉强地笑着说:“也许。”他的目光落在芭芭拉那条由特殊材质制作的腰带——象征着她已经放弃了自己的子宫。在摘去她的子宫后，她的德尔塔子宫会出现在工厂的某个容器里，永远保持活性，而芭芭拉可以获得一笔丰厚的奖励金——免去了生育的痛苦，又能新添置更多她心仪的设备。  
迪克看着仿真园区里自由活跃的德尔塔孩童们，他们享受着虚拟的太阳，在草地上追逐，然后两个小孩，男孩快活地抓住女孩的手，两只小手晃了晃，一起消失在草丛里。  
“催熟剂？”迪克感到有些恶心。基因实验室的人真的成功了，他们加快了胚胎的生长速度，甚至加大了这种药物使用剂量，让孩子们快速地成熟起来，降低抚养成本。  
芭芭拉并没有感到有什么好惊讶的，反而觉得迪克冒犯了自己的德尔塔身份。她还没有像自己的同龄人一样享受过性爱的快乐，从某种程度上来说，她和身为贝塔的迪克是那么相似。  
“也许你以后也不会叛逃了……”杰森停下了笔，站起身来在他的高级公寓里踱步，当屋外闪烁的霓虹终于引起他的注意力时，他扯住窗帘掩去了欢快的夜色。“该死。”如果这一周再不能完成这首长诗，他将要完全错过圣诞节晚宴的致辞。他颓丧地坐在床边的单座沙发上，桌上只有一些写满句子的废纸和一只已经饮下一半威士忌的古典杯。他摩挲下巴，起身走到洗漱室，他应该到外面走走，他在这间公寓里呆的时间有些太长了，和其他阿尔法不太一样，他从来不是社交明星，但他的名字，“杰森·陶德”在宴会上为人津津乐道。  
自打他从实验室诞生起，他敢保证这是因为他读了太多的书籍和听了太多唱片的缘故，艺术在这具阿尔法的躯体里如浪潮澎湃，他能写出让塞浦路斯岛上愤怒的灵魂们屏息的诗篇，再加上音乐，让这些作品像某种毒品一样在世界传播。杰森有时会怀疑这背后有裁决者在推波助澜，但是他能从中攫取荣誉和面包，这已经让他有了可以夸夸其谈的资本。  
拧开水龙头，杰森注视着镜中的自己，却发现那双本应该神采奕奕的眼睛现在空洞了许多。频繁的奇异梦境让他开始反思，那个卧倒在他怀中的男人，好像具有某种魔力，吸引着他，让他一次次在他身上发泄浴火。可怕的伊什塔尔，用她的力量把他禁锢在那长长的楼梯，让他沉湎于隐秘的快乐，又让他感到罪过。  
方形玻璃瓶的碎片四散在地，浓烈的香气在浴室里弥漫，杰森才反应出自己只是想找出自己的漱口水却提前消耗完了他的香水。他的确应该出去走走了，他并不觉得疲倦，反而觉得有强烈的热情无处发泄，也许他也应该沉浸在那欢快的夜色里，纵情声色。  
他换上了短夹克和更随意的牛仔裤。他不是要去赴约，而是像个随意觅食的野兽，野兽，他本应该是个理智的阿尔法，他并不依赖兴奋药剂来激发灵感，甚至之前他觉得性爱也有碍于他的创作。他的闲暇时光和他创作隔离，更别提他在大学里教书的时候，学生们不喜欢这个长相俊俏却古怪阴沉的男人。  
他在自己居住的地方四处打转，最后竟找到了一个停车场，不知何时那里已经变成了露天电影院，许多私家车停在那儿，男男女女，在所谓的狭小空间里窜动。杰森还是能闻见残留指尖的檀木香，他从口袋里摸出一支香烟，企图用烟草燃烧的气味掩盖那股奇异的、与他此刻的打扮并不匹配的香气。  
他一边抽烟一边在停车场里四处走动，时不时地窥探那些暗色车玻璃里怀疑、警惕、快乐、虚伪的表情，然后像个恶作剧的孩子一样侧身继续向前游走，直到一个小角落。那里停着一辆车，安静，车窗上反射出荧幕的淡蓝色的辉光，而车里只坐着一个人。那个人静静地望向屏幕，看着剧情老套的爱情喜剧。  
杰森不知为何从心底里升起了去敲他车窗的欲望，去看看他震恐的眼神。但是怎样才能不动身色的走过去？也许那个人已经注意到他了，只是佯装出不知情的样子。那人并不在意，不在意有一个陌生的、高大的人盯着他，也许他也是个阿尔法……杰森走过去，他看见那个人疑虑地偏转过头，于是杰森径直拉开他的车门，很幸运那人并没有锁车门，他直接坐了进去。在那人惊恐的眼神下，叼着烟笑了出来。  
“你想干什么？”迪克从不知道自己的声带在紧张时可以绷得那样紧。即便他能感觉出对方身上那种从容自信属于一个阿尔法，而阿尔法不会去做抢劫这种低级的野蛮行为，但他还是害怕。一个陌生的阿尔法，坐在他的车里，肆无忌惮地在他面前调整座椅以达到足够舒服的坐姿。  
“很高兴认识你，我叫杰森·陶德。”看着对方仍旧一知半解的表情，杰森瞬间意识到他已经脱离了他的阿尔法社交圈，在他面前坐着的可能是一个贝塔或者其他什么的。“抱歉，你是在和某位阿尔法约会吗？”  
“不……”迪克忽然后悔自己没抓住赶走这个恼人的阿尔法的绝好机会，但是话已出口，他索性就没有停下，“我一个，我不能一个人来这儿吗？”  
“当然可以。”杰森拿烟的手无所适从，他忽然觉得自己应该抽完这支烟再进来，在这个比他低那么一两个等级的男人身边，他的举止是否应该更加得体？“你可以把烟头扔出去。”迪克很了解这个阿尔法的心思，在营养液中长大，在特殊育儿室接受教育，与其说是教育，倒不如说是思想灌输。他对他的思考模式一清二楚，因此他对于自己贝塔的身份也没有任何可自卑的。杰森盯着迪克很快就转向荧屏的眼睛，好像被一把小锤敲中了内心，他颇显随意地打开车窗，把烟头丢向窗外。  
“你叫什么名字？”杰森再次摩挲自己的下巴，迪克没有从荧幕上收回目光，但他能嗅到车里弥漫的那股味道，烟草味之下的香味。“你不必知道，先生。”迪克微微摇晃他的头，然后下垂眼睑，终于看向杰森，“无论您是位伟大的艺术家还是商人，闯进我的车里是您的某项兴趣爱好还是偶然，你不需要认识我，或者为了缓解尴尬而希冀旁生出什么话题。”  
“贝塔都像你这样冷漠吗？”杰森记得那些在派对上狂欢的女士，她们都是摘去子宫后获得不菲报酬或者得到了自己心仪的岗位的贝塔妇女，在酒精和药物的刺激下放纵。杰森可以说她们是美的，就像火焰中跳舞的飞蛾。猜猜这个贝塔是哪里来的？看看他廉价的外套，衣领上还有速食面包残留的碎屑，他的生活可能简洁得十分诡异。但是他能敏锐地知道自己的想法，甚至推测自己的身份，那么如果上述不是他的信口雌黄，他可能是这个时代最伟大的实验室的员工，能亲眼见证那些生命的诞生，在流水线上快速获得所需求的疫苗。除此之外，他实在不知道在哪里才能让一个贝塔也生出高傲的情绪，也许他们在设计他的基因时搞错了。  
“介意靠近一点吗？”杰森悄然靠近他，黑色的睫毛几乎能扫到迪克的脸颊，小心翼翼地贴上他的下颌。迪克试图推开他的手在惊讶的抽气声后变成了握住他的肩膀，突入袭来的举动着实吓到了他，但是他并不想躲开，也并不想推开他。黑暗是他的保护色，在这里他是安全的。他记得那个男孩，那个在旋转楼梯上抱住他的男孩，他颤抖地摸上杰森的脸。“迪克·格雷森。”他低下头亲吻那张柔软的嘴唇，绝望又快乐，这才是一场爱情喜剧。顺便一提，这真的是爱情喜剧吗？  
迪克觉得那应该是很久远的记忆了。他翻阅遗弃在废旧图书室的藏书，那个被当做恐怖景点的老房间属于一座教堂，据介绍那里曾经是用作宗教崇拜的场所，而宗教则要追溯到一个更为久远的东西。那些老相簿上的女人笑容满面地抱着哭泣的婴孩。“她们应该让孩子躺在小床上睡觉，那样的话，她们可以出来工作、购物、玩……”迪克无意批评没有接触过历史的艾普西龙工作人员，他只是微笑，合上老旧的书刊。历史就像一把锋利的刀刺破了迪克曾经认识的世界画布，但他只能瞥见那张画布下残破的底版。哦，迪克，你觉得那是一个什么样的世界呢？迪克没有再细想，但是自那以后他的噩梦就根植于大脑开始发芽。  
“你在看什么？”迪克不定的目光终于从远处抽回，他的手正搭在扶手上，而循声望去正看见那个青白皮肤的男孩，像是在疑惑却露出开心的笑，那双凝视自己的眼睛，蓝色的，偏浅，却泛着光。慢慢的，有灰色的余烬在空中缓缓飘落在迪克手上，迪克奇异地抬起头，才发觉整间屋子都在燃烧，他看见一只烧着的纸片悠然飘下，他不顾火焰一把抓下它。张开手心，那只小小的纸片上只写着“ove”，没有更多了。  
“没有什么。”迪克的掌心覆上男孩的掌心，头歪向一边莞尔一笑。只是又一个梦罢了。迪克拉住男孩的手，让他靠近自己，然后贪婪又胆怯地索取一个吻。男孩粗重的呼吸喷在他的脸上，颤动的睫毛无法掩盖眼底的兴奋，他的手扶住迪克的脖颈，迪克就能闻到一股檀香混杂着烟草的气味。“杰森？”两人的呼吸再次分割开，迪克捧住那张沉湎于一个吻带来的快慰的脸，想要抹去梦中笼罩在上面的疑云。杰森轻轻地哼了一声，唇瓣向下游走到迪克的颈窝，有些不满地嘀咕道:“就算你不喜欢换衣服也应该避免沾上太多营养液的味道。”  
“你可以不去闻。”迪克笑时，他的胸膛都在发颤。设计别致的吊顶让迪克意识到他刚刚可能做了一场梦，或者现在他还在梦里，在一个陌生的、自大的阿尔法的高级公寓里。他们躺在一张羊毛地毯，亢奋药零零星星地撒在地毯中，迪克不知道杰森屯下了多少，看来他和自己一样抗拒使用这些药，难过的感觉让他们更加清晰地意识到自己还活着。只是有时候也需要助兴，杰森倒了几粒在手心，然后全数吞进口中，再把迪克按到在地上，和他缠吻在一起。迪克已经记不得自己是否服药过量了。  
杰森扯开迪克的衣服，急不可耐地想要像那些旧录像中的人一样把半勃起的阴茎塞进迪克的身体里。迪克立刻按住他的肩膀，第一次如此近地观察其他男人的阴茎让他内心发怵，但可能是药剂影响，他觉得这异常刺激。“你应该先润滑，小翅膀。用润滑油，或者……”迪克拍了拍杰森的脸，示意他起来。杰森的喉咙里发出不情愿的咕噜声，用双臂支起身体，懒散地坐着。迪克也翻身坐起来，拨过自己过长的刘海夹在耳后，低下头，含住杰森的阴茎。杰森警惕地想要推开迪克，却被迪克拍开了他阻挠的手。响亮的吮吸声让两人面红耳赤，迪克的舌头灵巧地舔过杰森的缝隙，让杰森发出急促的喘息声，那只手紧抓着迪克的头发，完全不在意是否揪得他头皮发痛。迪克也不大在意自己的发型，他能感觉出嘴里漫溢出的腥咸体液和他的唾液一起打湿了杰森的皮肤，他开始缓慢地吞吐，粗大的龟头压在他的小舌上，让他产生呕吐感，而肌肉的收缩又刺激了杰森的神经。迪克上翻眼睛打望杰森，盯着他像是愤怒又像是沉醉其中的眼睛。  
感觉出阴茎已经膨大到喉咙难以承受的程度，迪克试图抽身出来，却被杰森按住了后脑勺。“呜！”迪克不满地瞥了杰森一眼，恶意地咬了一下，杰森才松开他的手。“咳……你想噎死我吗？”迪克用手背抹去淌出唇边的液体，又把两根手指放进嘴里搅了搅。杰森不确定他的黏液素是否真的能代替水溶性润滑液，不过从迪克的表情判断，这并不是什么高明的决定。药物很可能让迪克产生了某种错觉，唾液对他来说远远不够，但他还是能在手指干涩的进入中感到被放大的快乐。他不停地抽气，听起来已经分不清他是痛苦还是兴奋。  
杰森想要拨开迪克那条乱晃的挡住了大好风光的手臂，却牢牢地拽住了他的手腕，直直地把迪克好不容易挤进去的手指拔了出来。“你……”迪克感觉到这次压在他肩上的力量比刚刚更大了，药剂让杰森有些昏昏沉沉的，急于性交的欲望让他的下体充血得更加厉害。迪克真的感觉到了恐惧冲上了他被药物麻痹的大脑，这根本不是什么享受，这可能比迪克受过的任何疼痛都要难挨。  
好在阿尔法此时还保持着一定的逻辑思维能力，他学着迪克刚刚的模样继续着润滑，沾满唾液的手指挤进迪克的双腿之中，摸索着什么。“你……呼呼……你还在看教育片？”那是由实验室特意定制的性教育片，一般在孩子们长到可以自由活动时，实验员们就会在睡眠教育中为他们播放。但是这应该就像断奶一样，到了一定年纪便不再依赖。作为阿尔法，杰森不应该缺少性爱对象。  
“你们从来不播放男人和男人的片子，但你们，你们这些贝塔都知道那是什么样子，却毫不在乎。”杰森曾经从黑市上买过一个压缩包，虽然已经预料到里面除了他所需的一些录影资料还有些别的东西，杰森却没有想到里面还有同性性爱视频。事实上，他大可在聚会上找一个贝塔或者德尔塔身份的easy boy给他做口活，但那些教育片好像让他回到了自己在实验室里的那些日子。他不喜欢说话，形单影只，主任曾认为他有什么基因缺陷，而裁决者说他会成为最伟大的诗人。“鲜花、礼赞、爱人的香吻，孩子。”杰森第一次接触到那些陌生而滚烫的文字，激动得脸上浮出淡粉色。于是他被带去了图书馆，他看过莎士比亚的悲喜剧，也看过一些无足轻重的小说，你会成为一个诗人，孩子。你应该和别的孩子去玩，你们可以玩游戏，各种游戏，吃东西，购物，做爱，睡觉……他总是在接受睡眠教育。  
“该死，我应该先问你的年纪……”杰森缓慢地插入，强烈的钝痛让迪克倒抽一口气，屏住呼吸，直到他能感觉出已经吞了过半，杰森才停了下来，抽出直到龟头然后再次顶进去，循环往复，直到他完全进入。“呼……呜呜……”迪克害怕地缩紧身体，他被完全插入了，汗珠在泛红的额头上滑落，他已经一动不能动，不住地咽口水。紧绷的肉壁试着放松下来，无奈又缠绵地咬住杰森的勃起，杰森每一个细小的挪动都可能让他发出模糊不清的呻吟。  
杰森开始加大抽动的幅度，每一次都好像在和迪克的肌肉做抗力运动，迪克也只能任由杰森把他的腰撞得发麻，或者说并不完全是因为撞的。杰森毫无章法地进入有时会碾过那个能给他带来快乐的腺体，让他的身体为快感而战栗，绷紧大腿，在高度的紧张中感受那根性爱的弦被拨动而颤抖。而当杰森也抓住了他可怜的生理特性，迪克只能放浪地呻吟。痛苦和快感交织让迪克的泪腺变得脆弱，眼泪在脸上流溢，好像蜡像上滚动的铅珠，沉重地落在地毯上。  
在杰森一次次地挺送中，带着某种叛逆意味的放纵让迪克整个身心都快活起来，但又唯恐失去，他紧紧地揪住杰森的袖子，仿佛悬吊在笼子里的西比尔，只能哀哀地向杰森求死。杰森捉住他的双腿，从上至下，狠狠地干进迪克的身体。让他那颗心整个为他燃烧，在赤裸而醉醺醺中轻轻颤抖，半透明的黏浊白液射在他的小腹上，收缩的肉壁同样让杰森的呼吸一滞，在疯狂地、沉默地攻势下在他的身体里喷涌而出，杰森瞬间失力地倒在迪克身上，继续贪婪地享受贝塔身上的温柔。  
然后等迪克意识逐渐清明，他试图推开未完全餍足的杰森，杰森就故技重施，再一次贪婪地把他拆吃入腹，等到吮吸品咂完最后一点余味才把骨头吐出……  
窗外的天空只带上黎明的一片晨光，迪克试图打开床头柜边的灯开关，却碰掉了一摞杂志。杂志、钢笔、绣纹十分精细的床头软包……他并不在自己的廉价公寓。他忽然想起那个闯进他车里的混小子——“杰森。”这里是一个阿尔法的公寓，他和一个只见了一面的男性阿尔法过了荒唐的一夜。  
“但愿我没抓伤他，或者——”迪克猛然发现床边的单座沙发里坐着的男人，黑色头发有些凌乱，倚靠着短靠背沉思。“你一直坐在那儿？诗人？”迪克看见杰森面前铺开的纸张，隐隐约约记起他在感恩节致辞中  
听过那个名字:杰森·陶德。  
“我一直在这儿，实验员。如果你想知道你的屁股是怎么被捅漏水的话……我想我们昨天吃的药有点多。”  
迪克看见杰森在摇晃空药瓶，不免生出难得的无地自容。他匆忙给自己套上衣服，确认身上没有再粘上什么奇怪的气味，才走向门厅。  
“你要去工作吗？”多蠢的问题。在一场低级的性爱游戏后，如果一方还要沉湎其中就要接受失意和痛苦。迪克需要工作，他比杰森的生活更加务实，却比香槟泡沫更让杰森感到愉悦。  
“是的，是的，我需要工作。”迪克扣紧领扣，尽力不让自己蹩脚的步子显示出他有一个过于放纵的夜晚，“世界上不止一个迪克，迪克·格雷森。我是一个贝塔，记得吗？”  
杰森没有说话，瞟了一眼桌上的稿纸，在迪克关上房门时，他忽然提起笔，在原本的空行上犹豫了片刻，又怅惘地放下。  
"Remember me, moment by moment, my love. "


End file.
